Vulpinae
by Mnemosyne3
Summary: DG CHAPTER 7 UP Her voice trembled as she asked him, “M…M…Malfoy, what are you doing?” Draco answered with a grin as he nonchalantly opened a button on his shirt. “What does it look like I’m doing?”
1. Prologue

Vulpinae

by Mnemosyne

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Yet another one of my tries at writing fanfiction.  Remember that I'm an inexperienced author, so I hope you guys review and tell me what you think.  I don't know if you guys will think I'll be going into too much detail, but just remember I'm setting up the atmosphere.  Read and enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 1: Prologue 

~Molly Weasley~

A black wet nose nuzzled into the vixen's side blindly searching for milk.  The vixen wearily stirred and readily accommodated the black tiny creature burrowing into her side in search for a nipple.  It gave a faint cry before finding its target.  The newly born pup's eyes were closed and its mother gazed lovingly at its huddled figure.  It had been born just hours before and its baby soft fur was already drying to a promising color of dark chocolate.  A sharp yip directed her attention to the other six occupants of the den.  The older pups, all males, were playing amongst themselves.  The vixen's gaze sharpened – as she suspected two large robust pups were pinning down a squirming smaller body (the obvious source of the previously heard yip).  

She gave a scolding bark and immediately the two mischievous pups sprang to attention.  Two chocolate gazes looked inquiringly at their mother.  They were identical right down from their rust-colored fur to their stocky build.  The only differences in their appearance were their ears – one with a full black ear on the right, the other on the left.  With a triumphant yip, the smaller figure finally emerged from being pinned.  It possessed a fiercely orange colored fur – unusual in the youngest male of a litter.  An older brother possessing a buttery yellow tone watched the three youngests' antics and gave a diffident sniff.  The remaining two oldest gave each other amused looks.  Although both possessing a similar shade of red-orange, one had a defining mark on a black-furred clad leg – its black marks were shaped like a jagged lightning spear.  

The female gave a contented sigh and prepared to rest her copper-colored head on her paws once more.  As she drew in a breath, her drowsily closed eyes suddenly widened.  Her hackles rose and she gave a warning huff to her pups.  All was silent.  

The vixen's muscles tightened with tension as she waited for the intruder she sensed to reveal itself.  A familiar figure darkened the den's hole and all the pups started barking.  

They launched themselves gleefully at their father.  The vixen relaxed as she drew in her mate's scent.  He had gone hunting and came home with the usual small rodents and one rabbit.  The pups eagerly ate to their heart's content – they were old enough to feed themselves.  With so many growing pups to provide for and the added growing danger of being discovered, food was scarce.  However, they always managed to get by the skin of their teeth.  

Her mate made it wearily to her side and licked her.  He gave her an encouraging nudge sensing the sudden despair that had flooded her.  She supposed she should feel grateful.  Due to their ability to transform, they have fared better than others during the Dark Lord's rise to power.  They have been in hiding for five difficult years.  Her mate curled up beside her and her pups, their energy spent, gathered around their sire and dame.  The newly born female gave a yawn and was asleep.  Her mother looked at her with concern – they cannot stay in these forms any longer.  Born in her vulpine form, the babe may not be able to transform back to her humanoid shape.  The vixen closed her eyes and gave her worries a rest.  The war will be over soon – there are whispers of the Dark Lord's loss of power and eminent destruction.  The centaurs have prophesized and the wind brings the promise of better days to come.  

To be continued…

So, what do you think?  Should I continue?  Does it prick your interest?  Just one review will perk me up, so REVIEW!  Please, pretty please REVIEW.  I'm desperate!  A new author likes to be encouraged.  ^_^  If you're wondering when the romance action starts, don't worry it's coming – I'm just setting up the stage.  And to those of you who don't get it yet, MOLLY WEASLEY IS THE VIXEN (female fox).                                      


	2. Chapter 2: Little Ginny

Vulpinae

by Mnemosyne

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! (cough – 2 people)  Yay!  Yay!

Chapter 2: Little Ginny 

-- Couple of months after Prologue scene --

~Article from the Daily Prophet ~

The Dark Lord Defeated?  Are YOU Safe?

            Despite the unexpected end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named by a diminutive bundle named Harry Potter, all wizards and witches should be on alert.  The Ministry of Magic has reported several Deatheaters like Sirius Black, still on the run. 

            Trials await the remaining followers of the Dark Lord and as of now, only Lucius Malfoy has been cleared and released.  This author sends its sympathies to the illustrious Mr. Malfoy who has been suffering under the Imperius Curse during the Dark Lord's reign.  He has made a public statement of apology for all the "crimes and horrors" he has unknowingly committed.  To ease his conscience Mr. Malfoy personally told this reporter, "I will be donating a large sum to the Ministry to build orphanages and to help the wizarding world recover."  In addition, he has kindly offered his home and his guardianship to our own poor little orphan, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.          

In partnership with Mr. Malfoy, the Ministry intends to implement          their Recovery Strategy including a sound plan of action regarding the families who have gone into hiding.  They will attempt to find and salvage all who are left behind – as the readers know, the Dark Lord periodically sent his Hounds to scour the wizarding world for witches and wizards who have managed to escape from his grasp.    

- Tina Skeeter

***

-- 5 years later --

~Ron Weasley~

            Six-year-old Ronald Weasley was frantic!  "Ginny!  Ginny!" he called.  His face was scrunched up in concentration and red from exertion, he panted, then screamed her name again.  His voice eerily echoed throughout the woods and rebounded back in echo.  Where was she?  Mum would get awful mad if he didn't come home without her and it wasn't even his fault!  He knew he was supposed to take care of Ginny, but what she 'spect?  Everyone knew how sneaky Ginny was.

            There was no help for it.  Mum would scold him for what he intended to do, but this was an emergency.  Ron took a deep breath and all expression smoothed from his face.  

He began his transformation.  His snub little nose elongated into a pointier snout and his body slowly melted into his vulpin form.  Tiny black fox ears emerged from the top of his head and a fluffy tail whooshed behind him.  His back curved and four tiny legs with even tinier paws reached the ground with a soft thud.

Ron arched his back to stretch his muscles and gave himself a shake.  His triangular ears pricked up and his nose scented the air and the ground.  His tiny tongue lolled out and he gave a foxy grin as he picked up his sister's scent.  

~Ginny Weasley~

            A vivid splash of red scampered all over the forest floor.  Ginny Weasley was having the time of her life!  In the true spirit of puppyhood she was practicing her hunting skills in the form of play.  She had been distracted from the human game of hide-and-seek with Ron when she heard the tell-tale rustle of a rodent.  The game forgotten, Ginny wondered off to pinpoint the sound.  

            Her slitted eyes widened with delight and she licked her lips in anticipation as she watched her prey scurry about.  The tip of her tail twitched signaling her intention to pounce on the unsuspecting mouse.  Any minute now.  Her haunches tightened and she gave a huge leap. BANG!  THUD!

            Ginny found herself disoriented on the ground.  She got up and shook her head to clear it.  What happened?  She found her answer when she looked straight up into a pair of golden eyes.

~Ron Weasley~

            His head hung in defeat and his tail meekly tucked underneath his legs, Ron Weasley looked straight up into his mother's angry eyes.  He glumly changed back into a small grubby boy with dirty nails and feet.  

            "Ronald Weasley!  How many times have I told you not to transform unless it's an emergency!?"  Ron made a protesting motion but the forbidding finger held in front of him interrupted him.  "I don't want to hear about it Ron!"  Mrs. Weasley sniffed the air.  Her senses were not as keen in human form, but her face tightened in anger when she smelled where he had been.  "I told you not to go in the forest – not unless you had permission young man!  Something could have happened to you!"  She paused for breath and continued with a foreboding voice, "Did you know that there are muggles out there who actually KILL foxes for sport?  You could have been discovered – WE could have been discovered!  You know perfectly well you turn back when you get hurt!"  Mrs. Weasley paused in her tirade and wildly looked around.  "Where's GINNY!" she shrieked.  Ron gulped.  "I'm in for it," he thought.  

            "I'm here mum," the quiet voice cut through Mrs. Weasley's tirade.  

            "Ginny!  Where have you been?"  A sniff.  "Virginia Weasley, do not tell your dear old mum that you went to the old forest too!?"  Molly Weasley gave an exasperated huff and grabbed both her recalcitrant children by the ears.  "Now, I want you both to wash up.  NO QUIDITCH for you Ron and Ginny NO MORE TRIPS to Diagon Alley with Fred and George."  

            They were led back inside the Burrow – aptly named for a home filled to brims with Vulpinae.  

            "You said we weren't gonna get in trouble.  Where were you!?" hissed Ron as he dutifully washed his hands.  Ginny stopped washing her feet and looked up at her older brother.  Her tiny face broke out into a big happy smile.  "You know, you're the best brother in THE WHOLE WORLD!" she declared.  Ron eyed her and said, "You're not gonna tell me."  His sister only answered him with a big smacking kiss.  


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

Vulpinae

by Mnemosyne

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers!  And for those people waiting for the romance to start – don't worry, it's coming!

Chapter 3: Transformation 

            Six exhausted older brothers made their way into the kitchen and sat down.  Ginny stood in the doorway her eyes rimmed red with crying and fists clenched in anger.  She looked accusingly at all of them.  "I hate you!  You don't understand anything!"  

Bill gave an exasperated sigh and said gently, "Gin, you know you couldn't keep it.  It's a wild animal for Merlin's sake!"  

"No he wasn't!  He was my friend!  Can't you see how skinny he is?  He was hurt.  He needs me!"  

Ginny's sobs echoed in kitchen.  Ron had had enough.  He stood up and drew himself up to his highest height.  "Virginia Weasley!" he scolded sounding surprisingly like their mum, "You just can't go messing around with nature.  Things die out there – that's how it is.  If that pup couldn't take care of itself, there must have been a reason."  

He was answered with a baleful glare.  "What do you know Ron?  You shouldn't have followed me!"  His little sister gave one more hiccupping sob and ran upstairs crying.  

All six of them gave a heartfelt wince when they heard the door slam.  

Fred looked at his little brother and said, "Great going Ron.  You made her cry."

After weeks of Ginny's disappearing acts, her brothers had taken action and followed her – without each other's knowledge.  After many mishaps, they met each other and saw their little sister joyfully taking care of a tiny male pup – an arctic fox pup to be exact.  They looked at each other and knew that they had to nip this relationship at the bud.  So they did what older brothers usually do – they marched up and ruined their little sister's life (from Ginny's viewpoint that is).

George gave a groan as he scratched his body.  "Bloody hell!  The things I do for my little sister."  Fred and George ran into poison ivy while they were trying to keep track of Ginny.  George took the brunt of it – he itched all over his body.  ALL OVER.  Fred was lucky, at least he got to protect his unmentionables.  

Stalking after Ginny was a fiasco!  Bill, Charlie, and Ron all sported cuts of different kinds from different struggles.  Ron had encountered an angry woodpecker, while Bill and Charlie nearly stepped into traps and had a close encounter with a skunk.

Ron looked over at Percy and said, "Hey Perce, how come you're the only one without anything?"  

Percy turned red.  Charlie and Bill snorted with laughter.

"Perce here, found a girlfriend."  More laughter.  "This female fox in heat decided that out of all of us, Perce is the lucky one."  

            Percy gave them all an irritated look and decided to ignore the crude comments everybody started making.  His brothers were so immature!  He looked at them and said, "Don't worry, I think once Gin thinks it over, she'll realize that we're right.  And…" Percy hid a grin and said in his most stodgy voice, "I am the best looking one out of the lot of you."  With that proclamation he sauntered out of the kitchen silence behind him.  Everybody started hooting and guffawing.

***

--Ginny's 3rd year at Hogwarts--

            It was on a bright Sunday morning that Ginny Weasley's screams shook the Burrow at its foundation.  The whole house shook as the entire family raced for Ginny's bedroom.  Ron took a good look at his little sister and said in awe, "Bloody Hell!"  

            Fred and George both said, "Wow Gin!"  

            Percy merely tilted his head from side to side and studied her.  

            Their mum took control of the situation.  She entered Ginny's room and closed Ginny's door with a firm thud.  Everybody took this as a sign that they should eat the breakfast waiting for them downstairs.  

When the murmurs and exclamations of wonder faded away, Mrs. Weasley took one look at Ginny's face and said consolingly, "Oh Ginny."  

Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh and said, "I guess it's time for our talk."  

Ginny looked incredulously at her mum.  

"You're becoming a woman and you're body will be going through certain…changes you might say."  

"Mum!  Look at me!  I don't think other girls go through these sort of changes!"

As her daughter's eyes grew larger in panic, Mrs. Weasley looked embarrassed and said, "Well, I'm not really good at explaining these sort of things.  That's why I want you to have this."

Ginny looked at the book her mother gave her.  It was titled "Hogwarts: A History."  Mrs. Weasley saw her daughter's puzzled look and tittered, "How silly of me."  She took her wand and motioned over the book and chanted, "Vulpes Vulpes."  The book's title swam and became transformed to "Vulpinae Sexuality: Going Through Puberty."  

Ginny opened it to the first page – it was empty.  Words formed as Ginny stared at it.  

            _As female Vulpinae reach their maturity, they undergo certain changes.  Although one can never be sure what form these changes will take (it is different for each individual), one thing can be sure – the vixen will be more vulnerable to detection.  It is due to the danger that puberty and sexual awakening presents for the female Vulpinae, that few females are born in a litter.  The best course for a vixen to take when she reaches sexual maturity is to find a mate to ground herself._

            Ginny looked at her mum who gave her a weak smile.  "I should have told you sooner.  But I didn't think it would happen so soon."  Mrs. Weasley gave a squeal.  "My daughter is now a woman!"  

            "How embarrassing," Ginny thought.  She looked down at the "changes" that occurred literally overnight.  Her hair could be found in every nook and cranny of her room.  It was that long!  And what's more, it was no longer the carroty color it was before.  Instead it was red.  Deep wine red.  She glanced at her bedroom mirror.  Her freckles!  They were gone.  Even her skin looked different – it was creamier somehow.  And was it her imagination or did her eyes look more exotically slanted?            

            "Oh Ginny!  You are an early bloomer like I was!"  Yes, Mrs. Weasley was still in raptures over her daughter's unexpected transformation.  "Of course, I didn't expect for you to change this much.  Not to worry dear, we'll get that hair cut today."

            After inspecting herself, Ginny started to smile.  What will other guys think?  What will Harry think?  Ginny suddenly started getting very excited.  She wished this transformation had happened to her years ago.  Life was good.  

A/N: Well what do you think?  Don't be shy, review.  It keeps the authors going.  In the next chapter, you'll find out what happens when Hogwarts gets in the picture.  What about Harry's reaction?  What about Ron's?           


	4. Chapter 4: Back to School

Vulpinae

by Mnemosyne

A/N: Uh oh, Ginny's going off into Hogwarts for her 3rd year.  Let me remind some people that like other romance D/G fics, it might be slightly AU in that new situations may be made up.  In any case, don't worry about it – just read and enjoy.  *giggle* You wouldn't believe how excited I was when saw my reviewers.  They may not have been much compared to the thousands that some people have, but each individual review touched me.  So, THANKS TO EVERYONE!  

Chapter 4: Back to School 

~Draco Malfoy~

            Draco Malfoy was brooding.  Crabbe and Goyle were off doing god knows what, and here he was left alone to think.  His father had issued an interesting mission before he left for the train.  It had to do with Ginny Weasley.  Draco turned to look outside the window and looked blindly at the passing scenery.  His brow furrowed.  Nah, his father couldn't possibly be serious.  For years he wanted nothing to do with the Weasleys and neither did Draco.  He sneered as he thought of their homely appearances with their homely freckles and shocking red hair.  It had been the Weasleys versus the Malfoys for generations and nothing could change how infinitely superior the Malfoys were.  Draco almost gagged at the thought of being shackled to Ginny Weasley for a lifetime.  He couldn't quite remember what she looked like; after all, Draco Malfoy never paid attention to gawky scrawny brats with the name of Weasley attached.  He thought some more.  There must be something about the girl that he could remember.  Oh yes, the picture was forming in his mind.  She was always with Colin Creevey and Neville Longbottom.  He almost laughed aloud at that thought – Creevey and Longbottom!  What a pair of fools!  

            Draco shook his head.  No, there is no reason for him to "woo" her as his father said.  Sure she came from a pureblood family but there were a couple of those still around.  The Parkinsons and the Zabinis for example.  Draco smirked.  He wouldn't mind being married to that cow Pansy, she may be lacking in the brains department but she was a good shag.  No, he needn't complete this mission for his father.  Lucius would understand.  He needn't lower himself to the Weasleys' level.  If he should marry, he could choose any number of pureblood girls with good lineage – it need not be a Weasley.  Completely reassured, Draco stood up to find what his goons were up to.  

~Ginny Weasley~          

            Ginny was excited beyond belief!  With her new look, she was sure that this school year would be completely different.  She could just feel it.  Harry was sure to notice her this year.  Ron, Hermione, and Harry had promised to meet each other on the train and Ginny would be sure to catch his attention when they got to Hogwarts.

            As she stood on the platform with her mum and her brothers, Ginny absently looked around and spotted a familiar face.  

            "Hermione!" 

            "Ginny!  Oh my God!  You look fantastic!"

            "By Merlin's beard! Hermione your hair!" 

            "Me!  What about YOUR HAIR and YOUR FRECKLES!  What happened to them?"   

More squeals and hugs.  Hearing them, Ron rolled his eyes.  He turned around to greet Hermione and stopped cold.  He gulped and turned around and busied himself with arranging his bags.  He finally heard the expected silence behind him.  Ron took a deep breath and turned around.  Hermione was looking expectantly at him, her brows raised.  

He barely looked at her and mumbled, "Hey Hermione."  Hermione barely noticed his lukewarm greeting because before he knew it, he found himself with a soft armful and heard the echo of her delighted cry.  Ron awkwardly patted her back and said, "I guess we'll see you up there."  He felt her nod and he released her so she could run back to her parents to say goodbye.  He was silent as he helped his sister with her bags.  

As soon as they got on the train, Ginny turned around and smacked him.  He howled and shot her a deadly look.

"What was that for?"

"Honestly Ron, you could at least have said something nice.  Didn't you notice that she looked particularly pretty?  Next time, say something – compliment her hair or her eyes, or…or something, anything!  Girls like that you know!"

"Well what was I supposed to say?  'Hermione, you're bloody beautiful!'"

            Ginny softened.  Knowing how incredibly tongue-tied and dense Ron could be, it wasn't surprising he couldn't tell Hermione his "hidden" feelings.  She hugged him and patted him maternally on the back.  

"Oh, Ron," she said lovingly, "Come on, let's get you to your compartment."  

"Hey Gin," her brother said hesitantly, "You know you could always sit with us."  

She smiled brightly at him and said, "It's okay.  You know I always sit with Colin and Neville."  Besides, this was all part of her devious plan – Operation HP.  She figured that she'd surprise Harry with her glowing new looks.  Being a Vulpinae was good…very good.  A devilish smile on her face, Ginny sauntered up and down the train to look for Colin and Neville.  

She found them in another compartment playing Exploding Snaps on the floor.  Both boys looked up in shock at her unexpected appearance.  They looked at each other in bewilderment and said together in awe, "Wow Gin!"  

Ginny shook her head.  Honestly, can't guys think of anything else more creative to say?  She'd gotten this reaction many times and they always said the same thing.  

Colin grinned and took her appearance in stride.  He got up and gave her a hug.  "You look great Gin," he commented.  

Neville said, "Why'd you do that to your hair?"  

Ginny opened her mouth to explain and then shut it.  She shrugged.  "I just felt like a change I guess."

            Clearly at a loss as to what to say about Ginny's transformation, Neville looked up and asked, "Would you like to play with us?"  

Ginny giggled.  Sometimes Neville was just too clueless.  She went over to hug him, when something unexpected happened.  Neville turned green and started coughing.  

Ginny became alarmed.  "Neville?  What's wrong?" She stepped closer and Neville started gagging.    

By now, Neville was gasping for breath and turning purple.  He got up and ran from the compartment.  She exchanged bewildered and anxious looks with Colin.  They could hear him outside taking huge deep breaths.

"You'd better find out what's the matter," Ginny said.  Colin went outside to talk to Neville.  She could hear their voices muffled in the corridor.  Colin finally went back inside the compartment and looked at her with amusement and a bit of worry.  

            "So?  What's wrong with him?"

            Colin remained silent and went over to where she was standing.  He started sniffing her.

            "Colin!  What are you doing?!" Ginny squealed.  

            Colin looked sheepish and said, "Sorry, Gin.  Neville didn't really want to tell you this…he didn't want to hurt your feelings and all…but…but…"

            Ginny started looking impatient.  "What is it?"  

            "YOU STINK." 

            She looked blankly at Colin.  Colin repeated himself.  "You stink.  He said you smelled so bad he needed to get out of here."  

Ginny blinked.  "I don't stink.  Did you smell anything?"  

Colin shook his head no.  

"Well, there you go – maybe Neville was just imagining it."  She felt relieved.  

Colin looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Maybe I need to get one of your brothers.  Somebody could have played a nasty prank on you."  

Before she could protest, he went out of the compartment to presumably look for one of her wayward brothers.  Ginny started to smell herself.  Armpits – check.  Breath – check.  Feet – check.  She knew everything else smelled okay.  But still, Neville's face looked horrible.  She knew nobody could possibly fake such a disgusted look.  Ginny was starting to get worried.  Maybe it was a good idea to get one of her brothers.   

            She soon regretted her thoughts when Ron burst into her train compartment.  He was followed by Fred, George, and Percy.  

            "Gin-!"  Ron's greeting was cut off when he wrinkled his nose and pinched them.  He took a good look at his sister's stricken face and managed with some difficulty to slowly ease his fingers off his offended nose.  He's obviously decided to try and hold his breath.  Ron started to cough from the strain and decided to compromise.  He put his hands over his mouth and nose in order to breath.   

            "Ye gads!"  This reaction was from Percy.

            "It smells like throw-up!"  That was Fred.

            "No!  It smells like sh**!"  That was George.  

            Ginny was torn from laughing hysterically and screaming like a banshee.  There goes her plan to seduce Harry Potter.  She felt like crying – she wanted this year to be different, but not _this kind _of different.  What was wrong with her?

A/N:  Dun…dun…dun…LOL.  I wonder what's wrong with Ginny.  Not exactly the adoration she expected due to her new looks.  Don't worry though – Ginny becomes a sex goddess in the next chapter.  Just kidding.  No, seriously, Ginny will get the attention of every male in Hogwarts.  For those of you who were disappointed or thrown off the loop by this new development of stinkdom, don't worry about it – just go with the flow.  And like always REVIEW!  REVIEW!  REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: First Meeting

Vulpinae

by Mnemosyne

A/N: We left off when Ginny acquired a new smell that caught everyone's attention.

Chapter 5: First Meeting 

~Ginny Weasley~

            It was beyond embarrassment having to have Fred and George check her all over.  Claiming the title of Prank Kings, they've thoughtfully decided to use their power for good instead of mischief.

            "Do you think it could be - ?" 

            "No George, she doesn't have any of those…you know."  

            "What about _that one_…"  

            "We haven't even issued _that_ out yet.  Too dangerous."

            "Hmm…I suppose so."

            "Hmm…"

            As the two examiners finished their assessment, Ginny was ready to burst.  Thoughts raced through her head.  Well?  What was it?  A horrible prank?  A prank gone wrong?  

            After many whispers, Fred and George turned around to face her.  

            "We have made our verdict."

            "Sorry Gin, it's not a horrible prank…" 

"…or a prank gone wrong."  

            Even in her deepest despair, Ginny found time to wonder in the deep recesses of her mind whether or not the twins were psychic.  She looked forlornly at all of them.  Thankfully Colin and Neville had tactfully withdrawn and sought another compartment.  

            "So, it's _me_ then."  

            Ginny was ready to wallow in the depths of despair.  How could this happen?  There was no precedent, no time for preparation for this calamity.  

            Percy's calm voice rang through.  "Ginny, it may be one of those…those _changes_ you're going through."

            Ginny perked up.  Of course!  Dear dear Percy!  She searched frantically through her bag until she found the right book.  "Vulpes Vulpes," she whispered.  The book opened to a new page.  "What's wrong with me?" she mentally asked.  The words swam in…

            _When female Vulpinae reach sexual maturity, they are more vulnerable.  Searching for the proper mate becomes a high priority, as she will be open to discovery during her sexual awakening.  After the initial signs of her maturity, the vixen's scent becomes magnified – so much so that even humans can smell it.  This occurs purely for her protection.  Mates are chosen according smell and the earlier she makes her choice, the safer she will be.  _

_Although her smell may seem atrocious to some males (humans and male relatives), her smell will attract every virile male Vulpinae within the proper age range.  Since prolonged exposure to the smell can harm human males, as well as endanger the vixen to detection, this state lasts for approximately 3-5 days.  It has also been reported that male relatives are able to withstand the smell in case the vixen is in need of protection.  An hour of exposure is enough for the males to get accustomed to the vixen's personal scent._

            With every sentence, Ginny became paler and paler.  She wordlessly handed the book to Ron.

            "Bloody hell!"  Ron muttered other expletives and looked up at Ginny in horror.  "You're gonna have to get married!"  

            Fred and George both scowled and reflexively flexed their muscles.  Even Percy frowned in disagreement.  "You're too young to get married," he said disapprovingly.  

            By now, the book had been passed on to the twins.  

            Her lips white with strain, Ginny answered quietly, "It doesn't say I have to get married.  I just have to find him."

            George hesitantly said, "Listen Gin, forget about that for a while.  Let's just concentrate on how to get you off the train."

***

~Draco Malfoy~

            People who passed the Weasley twins instinctively wrinkled and covered their noses.  Thankfully, Ginny was half-hidden behind her large burly brothers.  

            "Run along now!  Nothing to see here!"

            "A dungbomb experiment gone wrong!"  This bit of melodrama was from Fred.  Scraps of laughter exploded from the other students.  "Only the Weasley twins," they sighed.

            Draco stepped into the hallway to board off the train.  Crabbe and Goyle flanked him.  He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he saw that the Weasley twins were in front of him.  Crabbe and Goyle also mirrored their master's expression for a completely different reason.  

            " 'E smells," grunted Crabbe.  It figured that the Weasleys would make one of his cronies sick.  Goyle was silent and endured what seemed to be the most horrible smell in the world.  Draco sniffed the air and smelled nothing at all.  He shrugged mentally.  Maybe Crabbe and Goyle were…what was that word…oh yes…_sensitive_.  

            The Hogwarts Express drew to a halt with a lurch (compliments of this author, LOL) and Draco was thrown forward.  He unconsciously clutched the tiny figure in front of him to regain his balance.  

Once recovered, he tried to right himself and let go, but found himself unable to.  He was frozen.  _That smell_.  Draco automatically inhaled.  He felt the hair on his arms stand up with awareness and he felt the disturbing need to purr.  It was a combination of cinnamon, flowers, perfume…it culminated everything pleasant in life.  _What is that smell?_  It intrigued him because it kept changing.  It teased and caressed his senses.  Draco almost felt giddy and drunk from smelling it.  He involuntarily nuzzled the person's neck in search for hollows that housed more of that wonderful scent.  

Dimly in the back of his mind, he felt the person he held struggle.  Draco made an effort to release her (it was undoubtedly a she).  She turned around and faced him and he felt like he was drowning.  He was swimming in the deepest brown eyes he'd ever seen.  No, they were not brown – they were more like chocolate.  Draco held back a groan.  Out of all things!  Chocolate!  His one addiction.  

He saw the angel, no _the goddess_, open her rosebud mouth to speak.  Draco waited in agony to hear her speak.

~Ginny Weasley~

            Ginny was fuming.  The idiot behind her seemed too scared from the train's unexpected stop to let go.  She felt him inhale.  Ginny panicked.  Oh no!  She almost forgot about her condition.  This has to stop!  She froze when she felt him (it was undoubtedly a guy) snuffling through her hair and nuzzling her neck.  Yes, this definitely has to stop!  Ginny struggled to get out of his grip.  That accomplished, she whirled around to give the guy a piece of her mind.  

            She opened her mouth to hiss at him, but found herself unable to speak.  He was looking at her as if mesmerized.  Ginny suddenly felt worried.  What if he got exposed too long to her scent?  Smelling her like that probably put the poor boy in shock.  She felt herself soften and she looked up into his eyes to say…

~Draco Malfoy~

            "Are you okay?"  Those dulcet tones came out of her lips.  He dumbly nodded.  While he was in a daze off in la-la land, Draco barely registered the large hand that shot out of the crowd.  His angel was dragged off into the distance.  

In his stupor, Draco hardly noticed that he was blocking the line of students exiting the train.  Grumbles were heard behind him and Crabbe thoughtfully nudged him ahead before people started yelling and throwing things.  

Draco absent-mindedly got off the train and chose a carriage with the handsomest steed.  As he stared out the window, he had only one thought – he must find his angel.  Who was she?  All he remembered were small flashes of her face.  Her lips were a lovely pink; her eyes were wide and heavily lashed with dark lashes that fanned across her cheek; her irises were colored an inviting chocolate brown.  He vaguely remembered a small pert nose and he can only assume that on the whole, she was lovely put together.  Surely Draco Malfoy would notice if she had any flaws.  His brow furrowed in thought, he looked up at Crabbe and Goyle.

"By any chance, did any of you see who I fell on when the train stopped?"

"You was too large and tall to see the person properly."

"It stunk.  I couldn't stand it."

            Of course the stupid buffoons wouldn't make it easier for him.  "If you want something done properly Draco, you must do it yourself _or_ direct others to do it right."  How ironic that at a time like this, he should hear his father's voice.  

Malfoys were men of action and he knew what he had to do.  When he got to Hogwarts he will begin to search her out.  He inhaled and the scent rose up in his mind.  He will find her, he _must_ find her.          

A/N:  LOL  Well?  What do you think?  Do you like the direction the story's going?  Will Draco find her?  What happens when he finds out she's a Weasley?  Freaky stuff awaits you in the next chapter (at least I think the stuff may be freaky; but I don't know yet 'cause I obviously haven't written it).  Oh, and one last thing, do you think that I laid the fluff on a bit too thick?  I wanted to portray Draco as a love besotted fool.  But for those of you who think that making him this lovey dovey is OOC, don't worry – it's the affect of the scent.  You'll get the dark brooding Draco back.  ^_^  

          


	6. Chapter 6: Searching and Finding

Vulpinae  
  
by Mnemosyne  
  
A/N: I know some people have complained about the shortness of my chapters, hangs head in shame but I'm really new at this so typing down 3 pages (my usual) on Microsoft Word seems very long to me. I'm probably going to be writing longer chapters now (goal = 5 pages). I hope you guys don't mind. Anyways, we stopped when Draco found that elusive scent and has decided to search for his angel.   
  
Chapter 6: Searching and Finding?  
  
~Ginny Weasley~  
  
Before she could make sure the blond haired boy was alright, Fred's large hand shot out of the crowd and dragged her forward. Surprisingly, the twins had Hermione with them. Ginny gave her friend a questioning look.   
  
"Don't worry about it Ginny, Harry and Ron already went ahead with Hagrid to tell Dumbledore about your situation." Hermione gave her sympathetic looks and hugged her reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll be able to sort this out." In reply, Ginny gave her a strained smile. She completely forgot about the fair-headed boy, as the thought of entering the school and avoiding its inhabitants loomed large in her mind.   
  
As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, McGonagall greeted them and privately told Ginny that due to the extenuating circumstances, the Headmaster has allowed Ginny to room with Ms. Granger this year. With that, she gave them a nod and briskly walked back to greet the first years.   
  
Hermione saw Ginny's tense face and said, "You go on ahead Gin - you know where the Prefect's room is. The password is Gushers. I'll tell everybody where you are and I'll come up later with some food." Ginny didn't even think to ask; living with the strangeness of Gryffindor passwords has made her immune to strange letter combinations. She merely nodded wearily and trudged to Hermione's room for a nap.   
  
In her fatigue, Ginny accidentally bumped into a hard masculine chest. Golden eyes sharpened with interest and focused on her, but Ginny barely glanced up enough to notice. She mumbled the appropriate apologies and kept going. She stumbled onto bed and was soon fast asleep.   
  
~Draco Malfoy~  
  
His angel was bound to be in the Great Hall. She wasn't in Slytherin and he was almost certain that she wasn't a first-year, but just in case, he skimmed over the line of the shivering mewling creatures. Draco's gaze went directly across the hall to where the Gryffindors sat. An automatic sneer came on his face as he saw Potter and Weasley. They both had worried frowns on their faces. Draco smiled. They probably can't function without that mudblood Granger. He scowled when he saw Granger entering the Hall and he saw the corresponding look of relief on Ron's face. His silent mockery of the three Gryffindors was interrupted by Dumbledore's announcement.   
  
"It appears we have a new student joining us from Durmstrang this year." A buzz could be heard around the tables as people speculated about the newcomer.   
  
McGonagall's stern voice cut through the murmurs. "Mr. Ladon Skraeli, please come forward to be sorted."  
  
The hat barely touched Ladon's head before screaming out, "Slytherin!" Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. They could have saved some time - it was obvious where Skraeli should be placed. Amidst the enthusiastic clapping of the members of his new house, Ladon approached Draco's table.   
  
Draco suddenly adopted a nonchalant attitude. He drawled, "What are you doing here Skraeli? Durmstrang not good enough for you?"  
  
Ladon lifted an aristocratic brow and answered coolly. "If you must know Malfoy, I got expelled. This backwater school is the only one that would accept me."   
  
Draco laughed crudely. "Expelled?! From Durmstrang?! You must have done something really shitty to get expelled."   
  
Ladon gave a careless shrug and coolly walked ahead to find a different table trailed by girlish giggles and sighs.   
  
Giving another laugh of derision, Draco resumed his search among the Ravenclaws. Nope, not there. Merlin help him if his angel was a Hufflepuff - his father would not be pleased. Hufflepuffs were good shags and made up a large base of Draco's fanclub, but he wouldn't want to actually marry one of them. Wait a minute, did he just think marry? He shook his head. He'll decide if she's worthy of carrying on the Malfoy name when he finds her. That decided, Draco finally started to enjoy the feast.  
  
***  
  
~Ginny Weasley~  
  
Ginny woke up feeling refreshed. It's amazing what a couple hours of sleep can do. She looked over at Hermione and saw that she was awake as well.   
  
Hermione smiled sleepily at her. "Sleep well?"  
  
Ginny nodded in answer, a satisfied grin curling on her lips. Feeling energized, Ginny cried out, "I call the bathroom first!"   
  
"You know," Hermione said conversationally, "the Prefects have their own bathroom. I go there to relax sometimes. You wouldn't believe how big the bathtub is. The good thing is hardly anybody uses it. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking - one bathroom for all the Prefects. Everybody pretty much uses the ones in their dorms." Hermione grimaced. "The only bad thing about it is it's coed. But, as long as you remember to lock the door - there's no problem."   
  
Ginny gave Hermione a grateful smile. "That sounds nice. I'll probably try it some time." She gave another yawn. "Maybe later. Right now, I'll just use the dorm's."  
  
Both girls shimmied out of their pajamas and into their customary black robes. Ginny bit her lip as a thought occurred to her.   
  
"Hermione," she asked hesitantly, "Can you bring me my breakfast?"   
  
Hermione lifted an inquiring brow.   
  
"It's just," Ginny continued looking at the floor, "I don't think the dungbomb thing has worn off yet."  
  
She almost cringed at how pitiful her excuse sounded. Obviously, Hermione being female, is unaffected by Ginny's overdrive of pheromones. Thankfully, despite Hermione's inquiring gaze, she just gave Ginny a simple nod and went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.   
  
Ginny sighed in relief and inwardly cheered. Another problem conquered. Going down to breakfast would leave her open to exposure, not to mention humiliation. Every guy down there would be throwing up their breakfast (her brothers excluded of course) and all the girls would look on grossed out and perplexed. How will she ever find a logical explanation for causing that sort of disturbance? Whoever heard of dungbombs discriminating between the sexes?   
  
On a more important note, Harry, her Harry would also be down there. She did not want her entrance (along with her new looks) to be announced by the sounds of gagging and vomiting. Going to class cannot be helped, but the situation can be alleviated. She figured that it would be just like expelling gas in public. Everybody will be so tightly packed nobody will be able to pinpoint the source. Being in class will prove to be a challenging problem, but with a bit of creativity Ginny was sure that she could manage.  
  
A tap at the window interrupted her thoughts. A barn owl wheeled in and Ginny quickly retrieved the missive in surprise. "A letter...from Percy?" She hasn't heard from him in months. His job at the Ministry of Magic had kept him happily busy. She wondered what life-changing event has brought on this urge to write.   
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
Fred and George have informed me of your predicament and as your older brother, I felt it was my duty to provide you with possible solutions. Taking into consideration your wild tendencies, as well as the thought that you may decide to favor the ones that I felt were suitable, I have provided you with a list of beaus. Attached on the following sheets are the descriptions and pictures of the lucky gentlemen. I, of course, made sure that those personally handpicked by me, are of impeccable background and character. I wish you luck.   
  
Your brother,  
  
Percy  
  
Ginny looked incredulously at Percy's letter. Has he gone mad? She transferred her gaze to the separate package and upended its contents on her bed. There were sheets after sheets of men busily waving or winking along with descriptions of each man's likes or dislikes. Archibald for one, likes "taking romantic strolls, as well as girls with full thick hair." Considering that the man in question was as bald as his name suggested, Ginny couldn't blame him. She looked at Archie's picture. There he was as bald as a newborn baby, his head a shining beacon brighter than his smile, quite possibly even the sun. Ginny wrinkled her nose. What was Percy thinking? She went on to the next page. Oh, here's another one. This candidate was quite handsome. The guy gave her a wink followed by a winning smile. Craig likes moonlit walks along the beach, weddings, and red-heads and dislikes crab apples and the color puce. Ginny scanned his sheet until it rested on his personal quote, "I can do it babe, even if it takes all night long." Totally revolted, Ginny wondered, "What is this? A dating service?" She sifted back to the very first page and saw it titled "The Wizard Love Connection." Yep, Percy had signed her on to a dating service. Will the madness of ever end?  
  
~Colin Creevey~  
  
Colin Creevey stood nervously outside. He was suddenly having second thoughts. He'd never done anything like this before, but he needed the money badly. He looked down at the flier the Weasley twins had put up on the bulletin board and looked apprehensively at the closed door. It read, "WANTED: Single able-bodied males of fifteen or older needed for testing. 5 knuts for questioning with 2 Galleon REWARD if compatible."   
  
Colin felt the childish urge to eavesdrop. Just as he was leaning over about to give in to his baser urges, the door opened. He immediately straightened. He saw Fred and George patting the other candidate and shaking hands. His heart sank and his shoulders drooped. Maybe the money had already been given to someone.  
  
His heart expanded with happiness when he heard Fred bellow, "NEXT!"  
  
He came inside and nervously cleared his throat as he sat down across both twins.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Colin Creevey." George looked up in surprise, but then smoothed his face into a more professional demeanor.   
  
Fred began. "Mr. Creevey, we're going to ask you some questions that may seem a tad unreasonable or strange. Just humor us, will you? At the end of the questioning we will tell you whether or not you are selected in this process."   
  
George officiously stacked his papers and poised his pen ready to take notes.  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"What do you think of daffodils?"  
  
Colin looked uncertainly from one Weasley brother to another, but they both seemed perfectly serious. "Um...they're pretty, I guess. Not as flashy as roses, but more natural."   
  
"How do you feel about nature and the wild in general?"  
  
"I like them fine...I can't find anything to complain of. First year, I got along with the squid," Colin offered weakly.   
  
Fred and George exchanged looks and continued with their questioning. "Are you an animal lover?"  
  
"I can't say that I love all animals to death - I don't really get along well with cats...but I used to have a dog. Does that count?"  
  
"How do you feel about vegetables and greens?"  
  
Colin was very puzzled. He'd never been one of the Weasley twins' test subjects before, but he didn't think that they asked questions like this when conducting their never-ending search for new joke and prank accessories. He hesitantly asked, "Look, what's this about? I thought you were trying a new product on me or something."   
  
Fred chuckled. George snickered and patted Colin on the back. "Don't worry about it, old chap. You're just one of our many customers. We're using your feedback to see if you're comfortable with...with a product that we want to put out on the market. Just answer what you can and try to elaborate. We need to make sure you can handle the product before testing you out with it."   
  
Fred nodded. "Safety is key."   
  
George looked at him expectantly. "So, where were we? Oh yes, the vegetables..."  
  
"Well, I...I eat both meat and vegetables (they're nutritious), but I'm not that crazy about them."  
  
--30 minutes later--  
  
"One last thing...are you attached to anyone of the opposite sex at this moment?"  
  
Colin gave them baffled looks and answered slowly. "Nooo...I'm not seeing anyone right now."   
  
He smiled weakly as both twins patted him on the back and shook his hand enthusiastically, much like what they did with the other boy.  
  
"Congratulations Colin my boy, you just won a very special prize!"   
  
"With careful deliberation, after all the product needs to be handled carefully, we decided that you should be the first one to take it out...I mean test it out. Let's see, when can we book him George?"  
  
"Maybe later this week Fred. Anyways, it doesn't matter - we'll contact you with the information later - remember to keep this week free. Here's 5 knuts for the questioning. You'll get 2 galleons after the appointment. It was real nice to see you here Colin, but I see we got another hopeful waiting. Do us a favor and spread the word around will ya'?"  
  
Colin found himself being pushed out the door. "But...but..." he spluttered, "I don't even know what I won!"   
  
He dimly heard George's bellow of "Next!" in the background.   
  
Fred gave him a pat before shoving him out the door. "Oh, it's nothing - you've won yourself a date with Ginny."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes! 5 pages! Score! Oh, and just in case you didn't know - Ginny's question "Will the madness ever end?" That's rhetorical. The obvious answer...of course not! I know that some people are impatient to see Harry's reaction - but hey, it's only the first day. But keep reading though - who knows it may be in the next chapter (I don't know myself). I can promise you a really hot bathroom scene though. I may just have to change my rating a bit. Oh, I have some reviewers I want to respond to.  
  
Neofelis: Sorry it took so long to respond, but anyways I meant for the reader to find that out in Chapter 2. I have to say you're really good for noticing that detail. I would have liked for Ginny to be born just as the Darklord gets defeated, but that would put the time line way out of wack.  
  
Snowdevil: Don't worry about the whole Draco arctic fox thing. I got it covered. ^_^  
  
Kate: First of all, thanks for responding to my questions at the bottom of the page (I was beginning to think people were just ignoring it; just kidding - when I read fics I sometimes just ignore those messages at the bottom too). Second of all, I just had to transform Ginny 'cause I didn't like her hair color (doesn't wine red sound more romantic?) or the concept of freckles (no offense for those who do have them, I just didn't see them on Ginny) - but I did like her character. Third, I will say this once and for all - her looks were just to snap Harry out of his general male blindness. ^_^  
  
And lastly, I want to apologize to anyone who may have been confused in the prologue when I was describing the Weasleys. I really couldn't find a way to differentiate Bill and Charlie in my mind (they seemed sorta the same flavor), so I gave Bill the little jagged black thing on his leg to rationalize with the cool jagged earrings that he wears.   
  
To Everyone Else, THANK YOU. Your reviews have always been a great help to me in terms of encouragement and inspiration. 


	7. Chapter 7: L is for the Way You Look At ...

Vulpinae

By Mnemosyne

A/N:  

NEWS FLASH: It has come to my attention that in my earlier chapters, I indicated that Ginny was in her 3rd year.  I am really sorry you guys, I thought I changed that before sending it out on the net.  It's my fault, I apologize.  **Ginny's really supposed to be in her 5th year – making her 15 years old.  I REPEAT, GINNY'S IN 5TH YEAR AND SHE'S 15 YEARS OLD.  I'll revise this when I can.**   

Now back to the regular notes:

Okay you guys, this gonna be a very busy chapter.  Lots of things are going to happen – so I hope you can keep up.  Also, school's starting back again soon and it's my senior year so I may not be able to update as often as I would like.  So, let's get to the story.  When last we met, we left off with Colin winning a date with Ginny.  Sit back, relax, and enjoy.   

Chapter 7: "L" is for the Way You Look at Me

~Ginny Weasley~

            Another day, another possible humiliation.  Ginny glumly put on her clothes and tied her hair back into a neat ponytail.  

            "Ginny!  What's taking so long?  We're going to be late!"

            "Coming 'Mione!"

            She sighed.  Sometimes Hermione is worse than Mum.  Ginny took out a bottle from her trunk and experimentally sniffed it.  Well, there's no help for it.  This was the only plan she could devise to offset her scent.  Why not cover it up with another odor?  She spritzed some on and grimaced at her reflection in the mirror before coming down the stairs.  

            Ginny's perfume announced her presence even before Hermione caught sight of her.  

            "Ginny, how much perfume did you put on?"  Hermione started coughing and waving her hands in the air to dispel the stench. 

            Ginny feigned a bright smile and said cheerfully, "It's a new fragrance.  Doesn't it smell lovely?"  

            Hermione held her nose.  "Maybe I could actually smell it if it wasn't this strong."

            Ginny put on a wry smile and said, "I guess I went a bit overboard."

            As both girls marched on to class, a small space cleared up around them as people's eyes watered.  Most students looked bewildered as the noxious fumes of the overwhelmingly strong perfume enveloped them.  The hall was cleared in a matter of minutes.  The students of Hogwarts had never been so eager to get to class.

            Their first stop was Snape's dungeon.  As usual, the 6th year Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins.  With a wave at an embarrassed Ron and a goodbye to Hermione, Ginny sauntered off to Herbiology.  

            On the way she spied Fred and George in a corner whispering secretively.  She immediately changed course and headed for them.  

            "…still think we ought to give this one a chance…" George was saying to Fred, as he paused to mark something on a small piece of parchment.

            "No way!"  Fred interjected.  "He's allergic to dog hair…"

            "But she's hardly a—"

Ginny cleared her throat to announce her presence.  Both her brothers started and shot her startled looks.

            "Gin!" George gave a nervous laugh.  "What are you doing here?"

            Ginny's gaze narrowed, but she answered evenly, "I wanted to borrow one of your brooms to practice after class."  

            George's face cleared and he laughed delightedly.  "Aww…," he teased, "Is our little ickle sister gonna try out for the Quidditch team this year?"  Fred successfully ruffled her hair despite her attempts to dodge him.

            "That's beside the point!" Ginny snapped.  Her eyes tightened dangerously as she said, "I know you're up to something."  She waved a foreboding finger.  "You better hope mum doesn't catch you.  She's still sore about your O.W.L.S. and you know we'll ALL be in for it."          

            Fred gave her a wounded look.  "We're not doing anything, are we George?"

            George looked very innocent.  "Nope, not a thing Fred."  Ginny did not look convinced.  If anything she opened her mouth to give them a good talking to.

            Sensing trouble, Fred looked around for an escape route while George searched for a distraction.  His gaze brightened as it fell on Colin, who was positioned unobtrusively in a corner obviously waiting for a chance to talk to the twins.  

"Colin old chap!  We didn't see you there."

Ginny offered Colin a surprised, yet delighted "Hallo."

            Colin cringed as he furtively looked at Ginny, and transferred his attention to the Weasley twins.  "Er…about what we discussed, I'm having second thoughts.  I don't think I can do it."  Ginny watched suspiciously as the three boys exchanged stares.  She rolled her eyes.

            George's gaze rested on Ginny, before he gave a loud hearty laugh and said, "What are you talking about?  Of course you'll do it."

            Ginny's eyes narrowed.  "What are you not telling me?"

            George fabricated.  "Nothing Gin.  Just guy stuff – a…a…dare!  That's it – we dared Colin to do something." 

Ginny looked at Colin with a concerned frown.  "If it's dangerous, I don't think you should do it.  I don't want you to get hurt."  She shot her elder brothers a deadly glance.

Fred gave a hearty laugh belying the hard stare that was directed at Colin.  "Yeah Colin, we wouldn't want you to get _hurt_."  Colin nearly staggered to the ground as George gave him a "friendly" slap on the back.  

George smiled placatingly at Ginny, as he reiterated, "As you said Gin, _safety_ _is key_."  He gave Colin another one of those friendly slaps. 

Colin managed to dazedly cough out an echoing, "My safety is key…"  

Still looking doubtful but faced with possible detention for being late, Ginny dragged Colin off to class.  From a distance she heard one of the twins shout, "Hey Ginny!  Nice perfume!"  Ginny scowled and she turned around to stick out her tongue at them.  Colin's hesitant remark of "Gin…I think your brothers are right.  Isn't your perfume a bit too strong?" earned him a similar scowl.    

--Traveling back in time, destination: Earlier that morning--

~Draco Malfoy~

            Three sets of eyes of varying hues, green, gray, and gold, lay arrested at the sight in the doorway.  Three different reactions accordingly ensued.  The green eyes looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks and diligently studied his desk.  The golden gaze narrowed and a speculative smile grazed the boy's face.  The gray eyes usually filled with frost, filled with admiration and remained trained on the doorway.  The fact that Hermione Granger stood there had nothing to do with the aforementioned reactions.  It may have to do with a red-haired figure that appeared as quickly as she disappeared.  Of course, to do Hermione justice, she had her own set of eyes that brightened at the sight of her.  These very same brown eyes filled with embarrassment as he met the similar chocolate gaze of his little sister.  She gave him a mischievous little wave, unseen by her three admirers, before disappearing.

            Draco's gray gaze met Ladon's golden ones and tension heated their eyes.  Draco's eyes darkened as he gave a warning growl and said, "She's mine.  I saw her first."

            Ladon answered with a diffident sniff, but his eyes flashed a warning as he replied.  "As far as I'm concerned, she's fair game.  I don't see your mark on her."  He withheld a smile.  Honestly, the Malfoys could be so possessive.  

            Draco opened his mouth to give a scathing remark but was interrupted by Snape's arrival heralding the start of class.  Cheated, Draco threw Ladon a deadly glance.  Ladon in turn coolly ignored him.  

            Snape cleared his throat oblivious to the escalating hostility between his favorite student and his new one.  "It seems that Mr. Longbottom has yet again met with an unfortunate accident."  Automatically, two identical sneers appeared on Snape's and Draco's faces.  "Since Ms. Granger seems to be missing a partner, Mr. Skraeli will assist her."  At this announcement, Ladon turned to give Draco a self-satisfied smirk before schooling it into a more impassive expression as he moved to take his place beside Granger.  

            What was that idiot smiling about?  Skraeli knew perfectly well that Granger was a mudblood.  So what possible advantage does his position hold?  He doesn't need her for the grades (Draco hated to admit it, but Skraeli is damn good at Potions).  So what…?  He mind drifted off in contemplation while completing his assignment. 

In the middle of grinding some skrewts into powder, inspiration struck.  Of course!  The mudblood knew his angel.  He hadn't noticed earlier because he was too busy admiring her and being teased by her particular brand of smell.  Draco looked in the direction of Granger and Skraeli.  His eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw the usually practical Gryffindor blushing and smiling.  He grinded his skrewts harder, hardly noticing that the potion didn't call for a powder that fine.  Blast it!  At the rate the blackguard was charming Granger, Skraeli would probably meet his red-head and get his filthy paws on her before Draco could so much as blink.  

Unbeknownst to Draco, a similar response was taking place but on completely different grounds.  Ron Weasley grinded _his_ teeth and _his_ skrewts in frustration.  To his mind, Hermione fancied rather stupid chaps – first Lockhart, then Krum, and now this new fellow.  So what if the girls all sighed about his midnight black hair and his intense gold eyes that could penetrate their souls and darkest fantasies (all these details compliments of Parvati and Lavender, of course).  

Ron scowled and plodded along Potions class while dark thoughts ran through his mind.  It's not as if he's charming, he told himself crossly.  A little voice from the back of his mind answered, "He's charmed McGonnagall and you know how much she detests Slytherins."  So?  Ron shot back.  He's not funny – probably doesn't have a great sense of humor.  "He's making Hermione laugh and you know how much humor she has…NONE."  Ron mentally shook his head in denial.  Ladon's not one of her best friends; it's not as if he's close to her.  "They look very close to me," the voice insinuated slyly.  He looked up to find two heads of brown and black very close together talking intimately.  Ron growled, while Harry shook his head in sympathy.  Poor Ron…

***

~Ginny Weasley~

            Ronald Weasley is dead.  Ginny had made up her mind.  He's going to die today.  As if it wasn't enough that Percy was throwing men at her, Ron had shown up with his own candidate – Harry Potter.  In other circumstances, Ginny might have thought it a very sweet gesture on his part, but her daft brother has forgotten the teenie little aspect of her scent.  Why else had she been avoiding coming into close contact with the boy she's been in love with since the tender age of ten?

            Now, all thanks to Ron, she was in a dither.  She's to meet Harry in the common room in the guise of helping him with Arithmancy.  Ginny buzzed around the room throwing clothes all over the place, while Hermione looked on in amusement.  What should she wear?  Should she wear her hair up or down?  "Don't be silly, Ginny," she chided herself.  "It's not a date."  To compromise she pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on some lipgloss.  And last…Ginny closed her eyes, as she got ready to spray some perfume.  Oh well, here goes…

            "Ginny," Hermione interrupted her ritual.  "I don't think you need that perfume.  You'd smell better without it."  

            Ginny looked at Hermione and said desperately, "Yes I do.  You don't understand."  Looking at Ginny's face of misery, Hermione sighed and said, "Wait a moment."  She rummaged through her trunk and came out with a potion vial.  "Here, try this – I think it'll help."  

            Ginny morosely shook her head.  "No, it won't Hermione…"  

Despite her protests, Hermione sprayed some on Ginny.  "There.  Now go out there and get Harry."  Hermione pushed Ginny into the common room, which was as usual, filled with busy activity.  Ginny froze.  She hadn't realized that there were so many males in Gryffindor before.  She cautiously stepped forward, waiting for somebody to notice something amiss.  When nothing happened, she began to gain confidence and walk past a couple of guys.  Nobody seemed to be turning green or gagging.  In fact, a flattering number of boys paused to give her appreciative looks.  Wonderingly, Ginny turned to look at Hermione who only gave her a thumbs-up sign.  How was this possible?  

Ginny's confident step faltered.  Hermione knows.  This could be the only explanation. She peered into Hermione's brown eyes and saw nothing but friendship.  Ginny relaxed.  Hermione is one of the most trustworthy people she knew – her secret was safe.  "We'll talk later," Ginny mouthed.  Hermione nodded, immediately understanding what the topic of conversation will be.  "The library," Hermione mouthed in response.  Ginny nodded and faced forward to give a blushing Harry a bright smile.  

"H…hi Gin," Harry stammered.    

Ginny gave an answering blush.  "Hi Harry."  

Her heart racing with excitement, Ginny had a marvelous time with her study partner.  To her delight, she seemed to have lost her awkward habit of becoming tongue-tied.  She looked at Harry discreetly through her lashes and enjoyed how enthusiastic and shy he would become in her presence.  He seemed to have trouble on deciding how to treat her.  On the one hand, she was Ron's little sister, who would see him as himself, simply as Harry.  On the other, she grew awfully pretty over the summer and could now be registered under the heading of "girl" as opposed to "little sister."  But strangely enough, Ron had been pushing Harry to get to know Ginny better this year.  Normally, the overprotective boy would growl at the thought of anybody approaching his little sister (even Harry was not an exception to this rule had he been interested).  So what had changed?  Harry gave a mental shrug and concentrated his full attention on his lovely teacher.  "Good thing Hermione had S.P.E.W. tonight," he thought.  Studying with Ginny was infinitely better.

He hesitantly looked up at Ginny.  "Gin, would you like to…"

Ginny's eyes brightened as she looked excitedly at Harry.  This is it.  This was her moment – right at this very instant, THE Harry Potter was going to ask her out.  Her mouth opened, poised to say "yes" the moment Harry finished his question.  She gave an inward squeal and patted herself mentally on the back.  This is it, Ginny old girl…your dream come true…

Harry looked adorably insecure, "I mean…what I'd like to ask you is…if you –"  

"Hey, you're Ginny Weasley right?"  

The Boy-Who-Lived never got to finish his question because another boy, who looked to be in his 5th year, interrupted him.  

Ginny felt like screaming.  The rosy picture of a cozy fireside moment with Harry Potter vanished.  "Yes, I am" she snapped.  

The oblivious 5th year looked relieved and said, "Name's Ervin. How'd you like to go out with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

Ginny was taken aback.  "Er…I'll have to think about it Ervin…"  

Ervin's face brightened and he said, "Oh, okay.  Take your time.  You sure are awfully pretty."  With that parting remark he skipped away to a crowd of boys of varying ages all grouped together.  

Ginny looked back expectantly at Harry.  Harry grew even more uncomfortable.  "Well, what I was trying to ask is…Ginny…would you…will you…I mean –"

"Excuse me, Ginny?  I know this is short notice and that you don't really know me, but we've been in classes together…I just want to ask…Would you like to go out with me sometime this month?"  

She looked up at another 5th year with annoyance.  "Gideon, isn't it?"  At his delighted nod, she said, "I don't know Gideon…can I talk to you about this _later_?"

"_You're_ Ginny Weasley?  Wow!  Fred and George were right.  You do look hot!"  This exclamation from an anonymous source resounded throughout the Gryffindor common room.  

After Gideon, it seemed like there was a never-ending flow of boys of varying ages from 5th to 7th year waiting to ask her out.  Harry became very uncomfortable.  "Listen, Gin…I guess I'll talk to you later after you have all this sorted out."  Ginny gave him an apologetic grin, although inside she wanted to die.  _Why?_  Why did these sort of things happen to her?  Is her love for Harry fated to remain a secret?  To wither and die as she grew old and decrepit?  Letting out a resigned sigh, Ginny gathered her things and got ready to meet an eager Hermione in the library.

The library was almost completely deserted when Ginny entered.  

"How'd it go?" asked an excited Hermione.  

Ginny blushed.  "Oh Hermione, Harry was so wonderful!  I was even sure he was going to ask me out to Hogsmeade next week – "  She scowled.  " – until those boys showed up and ruined everything."  At Hermione's inquiring look, Ginny explained.  "They showed up out of nowhere and started asking me for dates.  And they were not just from my year either; there were 6th years and 7th years.  Harry couldn't even get a word in and left."  

Hermione gave her a sympathetic pat accompanied with a thoughtful look on her face.  Could Fred and George be…?  Of course not!  Everybody knew how overprotective the Weasley boys were of their little sister.  Unless…if what she researched was correct…

"Ginny, from what I've researched, don't vixens need to find mates almost immediately?  The books never really clarified why – "

Ginny interrupted, "How did you know what we, I mean, what I am 'Mione?  I was so careful."

"I didn't until this year when I pieced all the clues together.  First, your dungbomb accident was impossible because no dungbomb can be gender specific.  Second, why should Dumbledore give you special permission to stay with me if it was only a prank gone wrong?  Madame Pomfrey could have given you a special bath potion or performed an anti-stench spell to take the smell away.  Third, I found Percy's letter on your bed.  That along with all your brothers suddenly throwing boys at you, when they would normally go ballistic at the thought of you dating, might have thrown me in the right direction.  There was only one solution.  I didn't want to consider it because Vulpinae's are so rare, but it all adds up.  From my research, Vulpinae's are notorious for having large families, and it has also been recorded that vixens' scents become so magnified as to overwhelm a human's nose when searching for a mate; not to mention the fact that your home is called the Burrow – exactly what your vulpine forms would live in.  When that special potion I gave you worked, it only proved what I already surmised. "

Ginny stared awestruck at Hermione who barely paused for breath throughout her explanation.  "I guess that's why Dumbledore let me room in with you.  He probably knew that you would figure it out and trusted that you would help me.  Why didn't you tell me that you knew?"

"I wanted you tell me when you were ready."  Ginny gave the startled Hermione a spontaneous hug.  

"This is so great!  You don't know how much I've wanted to talk about this with another girl, I mean, besides my mom."  

"Gin, what I don't understand is why you need to find a mate immediately.  I know that your scent becomes haywire to attract Vulpinae males.  Your numbers are dwindling and with so few females, your bloodlines have become diluted making it less probable that your descendants can fully transform."

"'Mione, you seem to know more about this than I do.  All I know is that I'm more vulnerable to exposure during this time and that finding a mate will help "ground me."  What ever that means."

Hermione gave Ginny a surprised look.  "How can you not know?  Surely you must have a guide of some sort like your mother."

Ginny rummaged through her bag and held out her _Vulpinae Sexuality: Going Through Puberty_ book (GTP for short) disguised as _Hogwarts: A History_.  Her friend gave her an excited look.  "I've heard of these books.  Nobody knows where they came from, but every Vulpinae family has it and passes it down from generation to generation.  If I remember correctly, there must be a key set of words to activate the spell."  

Ginny gave her a secret smile, took out her wand, and whispered, "Vulpes vulpes."  To Hermione's delight, the book's title transformed and flipped to a new page.  "Now, you can think of a question and it will answer.  Like this."  Ginny silently asked, "Tell me more about the Vulpinae body."  

As the book started to obediently script its answer, Hermione said, "That's amazing Gin!  What did you ask it?"  Before Ginny could answer, a distracted Hermione frowned and said, "That Malfoy is up to no good.  Why is he staring at you like that?"  Ginny's head tilted to turn around.  "No!  Don't turn around, he'll know for sure that we've spotted him.  What is he up to?"  Hermione shut their books with resolve.  "Come on Gin.  Let's go up to our room to talk.  Who knows what those ferret ears might hear?"  With that comment, Hermione efficiently marched Ginny through the library doors with Malfoy's eyes boring through her head.  

As they reached the prefects' dorms, Ginny dug in her heels and said, "Hermione, I don't really feel like talking right now.  I just think I need a little one-on-one with myself."  She handed Hermione her books before escaping into the confines of the Prefect bathroom.          

***

--1 week later--

~Draco Malfoy~

            Draco emitted a low growl as he once again caught a glimpse of his fiery-haired angel surrounded by a mob of adolescent boys.  He could practically smell the lust coating the air and with a heavy scowl, he shoved some of the pubescent drooling maggots aside.  

            "Move," he ordered one of the cringing boys.  Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood.  His only consolation was that Ladon has not yet contrived to meet her.  All week, it seemed as if her scent haunted him and he detected her presence everywhere.  He would inhale her unique fragrance and frustratingly sometimes catch a fleeting view of his mysterious lady.  Through some sort of mysterious fluke of the universe, he could never once see her visage fully.  If he was lucky, he'd see a stray shoulder or a lock of hair.  Somehow, every time he almost reached her, she either disappears or an annoying disturbance occurs.

            "Hallo Draco," said a chirpy female voice.  Like this one.

            Draco gave the bothersome female a glare and gave a grunt as an answer.  Pansy for some reason or the other, seemed immune to his fluctuating moods.  

            "So," Pansy continued unfazed, "Will you go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  She batted her eyelashes for effect and paused as she watched Draco casually fling another boy to the side.  She daintily kept pace with Draco while waiting patiently for his answer.  Pansy would look up every now and then to admire his profile.  She knew with great certainty that they would make the perfect couple.  His icy blond looks perfectly complemented her airy blondness.  They were matched in bloodlines and breeding.  She gave a sigh of admiration as she watched him angrily toss another boy.  Pansy placed her hand pleadingly on his arm and said, "Draco…"                   

            "What Pansy?!" he snapped.  

            "Go with me to Hogsmeade," she whined softly.  

            Draco gave her a dismissive look and firmly said, "No."  With that, he resumed plucking his way through his angel's crowd of suitors, leaving Pansy to stare dumbly at him.  She caught her bearings and hurried forward to entreat him.  

            "Draco…" she whimpered, "I told the girls that you were going with me.  You wouldn't want to embarrass me, would you?"  When this garnered no response, she slyly looked at him through her lashes and continued.  "I guess I'll be going with Ladon then."  There!  That was sure to earn her a response; Pansy knew of the rivalry between Draco and Ladon.  

            Draco paused in his travails, looked her up and down derisively, and gave a short bark of laughter.  "You can go with Longbottom for all I care," he told her harshly.  He went forward to once again pave his way to his angel, when he stopped.  He turned around and gave a considering look to the angry Pansy.  "You wouldn't happen to know who that girl is," he asked.  Pansy gave him a disdainful look before answering in freezing tones, "Why no.  Why ever would I know that?"  With that retort, Pansy marched her way out of the crowd of crazed hormonal boys that Virginia Weasley managed to gather.  Pansy's brain whirred as she processed Draco's request.  A Malfoy asking after a Weasley?  Surely not.             

~Ginny Weasley~

Ginny sighed.  Ah, this is the life.  A bath is exactly what she needed.  After this hectic week, she deserved this little pleasure.  This week she'd been barraged and besieged by boys soliciting her for dates.  She should be enjoying all the attention, but she just felt stifled and embarrassed.  She languorously stretched her arms and trapped her silky mane with a couple of pins.  She needed this.  Thank god Hermione had told her about this little spot of heaven – a.k.a. the Prefects' bathroom.  She settled down to enjoy her bath. 

~Draco Malfoy~

            What a hectic week.  It seemed as if fate dictated that he should never see his angel's face fully.  He came so close that night in the library, until Granger that is.  Draco gave an irritated scowl and vigorously scratched his blond locks in frustration.  It was a little habit of his that never failed to get him even more irritated.  "I need a bath," he thought.  Yes, a bath was just the thing to relax him.  As he wandered down the hall towards the Prefect's bathroom, he stopped and sniffed – that elusive scent.  Draco closed his eyes to savor it.  Maybe today would finally be the day he found her.  Hang the bath!  Draco followed the scent.  His brows lifted in surprise as he saw he was right in front of the Prefect's bathroom.  She was a Prefect?  Surely not, he would have noticed her in all those meetings.  

            Draco's hand closed around the knob as he prepared to go in.  He stopped.  Suddenly, insecurities that had never plagued him before rose in his mind.  What if she wasn't what he dreamed she was?  Worse yet, what if _he _wasn't what she would expect?  He looked down at himself and then gave a self-assured smirk.  Who wouldn't want this?  

The door opened quietly as Draco stepped into the spacious bathroom to locate his angel.  His hard gaze softened as he found her sleeping in the tub.  She was just as he imagined.  Her long dark lashes lay on her creamy cheeks.  Her pink tinted lips turned up at the corners to form a slight smile.  And her hair!  What a goddess – a magnificent color of red.  The gleaming masses lay on top of her head.  Never in his imagination would he have chosen that color, but on her, the color was becoming – the perfect shade to offset her skin and chocolaty brown eyes.  Unable to help himself, Draco gave her body a knowing glance of appreciation.  Drawn to her, he came closer until his face was just inches off from her face.  She was even lovelier up close.  He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.  Yes, this was his angel.  

As he opened his eyes, he saw hers flutter open.  Draco gave her what he thought was his most welcoming smile.  Her rosebud mouth opened and Draco smiled even wider.  To his astonishment, his angel screamed and SMACK!  She slapped him.  

"M…Malfoy!  What are you doing here?!"  She frantically looked around and splashed some more bubbles on her chest.  "You stupid ferret!  Pervert!  Wait till Ron or my other brothers hear about this – you're dead, do you hear me, _D-E-A-D, dead_!"   

Draco was still in shock from her sudden attack.  Her words finally registered in his mind and his gaze narrowed in fury.   The red hair, that stubborn chin…it could only be a Weasley.  A _WEASLEY_!  His mind screamed.  Draco was shivering in rage.  It all made sense now.  

            His voice came out dangerously silky.  "So what was it little Weasel?  You tried a little love charm on Potter?  It worked too well didn't it?  Now you have half the men in this school panting for you.  It figures that a Weasley would prove herself to be incompetent – not being able to perform a simple love charm."  

            By now Ginny had stopped her frantic search for bubbles.  Her eyes widened in shock as she heard his accusations.  She yelped incredulously, "YOU, _you_ think that I performed a love charm on _Harry_!?"

            "What am I supposed to think, little Weasel?  The hair, the lack of freckles…you must have been pretty desperate to go through these measures.  Don't forget, no matter how much Malfoys want to ignore trash, they can't help but see it.  I saw you before this ridiculous transformation.  When was it?" Draco gave a malicious smile, "Oh yes, I remember now – before _you_ opened the Chamber of Secrets."

            Ginny gave a shriek of pain.  "YOU BASTARD!"  She lifted herself halfway up the tub, her arm raised ready to strike him.  

            To her frustration, Draco easily caught her wrist and said, "Tut…tut little Weasel.  Such violence."  Ginny watched his gaze lower to her breasts, which were no longer submerged in water.  He smiled a predatory smile.  "Look what I've caught.  Too bad you've got those bubbles for cover, Weasley."  He gave an admiring whistle as he looked her over.  His smile widened when he saw the little Weasel gasp and quickly used her other arm to cover herself.  He released her wrist and Ginny scuttled to the far reaches of the tub.  

            Her anger forgotten, Ginny looked up in horror as she saw Draco's new activity.  Her voice trembled as she asked him, "M…M…Malfoy, what are you doing?"

            Draco answered with a grin as he nonchalantly opened a button on his shirt.  "What does it look like I'm doing?"

A/N: Ta da!  As promised, a longer chapter.  Well, what do you think?  Maybe I should change the rating of my story.  For those of you who didn't really want a scene like this, I apologize.  It's just how the story wrote itself out.  Don't worry, it's not going to turn into a smut fic – action will be going on, but I won't go into details – just leave enough for it to be exciting (at least I hope it'll be exciting).  I want to apologize for turning in this chapter so late, I hoped a longer chapter would appease you.  I just have so many things going on with college coming up.  So please be a little understanding.                                          


End file.
